guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Supremacy
''Supremacy is a newly created guild looking for members that fit our ideals and wish to sign-up. To find out if you are eligible to join, please thoroughly read this entire wiki at least once.'' Who are you? Supremacy is one of the newest guilds on the block, co-managed and created by Null and KnightsWings. We aspire to become the newest Dofus sensation by eventually organizing a strong, professional, and enjoyable guild. Why should I join Supremacy? Think of Supremacy as a community -- a group of members who play together in order to enjoy Dofus even more than they already do. In Supremacy, there shall be numerous organized events as well as a general friendly atmosphere among the players. Hunting, doing dungeons, or training with a group is rewarding. Helping each other out with various problems is admired. Donating or receiving items is satisfying. Having amusing conversations in the guild chat is entertaining. All of this can be accomplished if and when the right members join. Teamwork, devotion, loyalty, and generosity are key. Those who wish to join Supremacy in turn wish to improve the gameplay experience of themselves and those around them. What's up with the name "Supremacy"? Supremacy: *The quality or condition of being supreme *Supreme power or authority We wish to become the best guild in Dofus, so the name Supremacy is quite fitting. Requirements *Members must be at least level 30 *Members must be loyal to guild, as well as devoted to improving it *Members must be patient (no complaining please) *Members must be willing to help other members in need *Members must provide enough guild participation (dungeons, hunts, training, etc.) *Members must speak english fluently *If a member is inactive for over a week without prior notice and a good reason, they will be banished immediately *Any F2P player who wishes to join must plan on becoming P2P in the near future Ranks *'On Approval' = At least 3 days of active guild participation // 0 to 100 experience donated *'Servant' = 100 to 1000 experience donated. *'Defender' = Must be at least level 35 // 1000 to 2500 experience donated *'Manufacturer' = Must have a harvesting profession above level 10 // 2500 to 5000 experience donated *'Treasurer' = 5000 to 10,000 experience donated *'Keeper' = Must be at least level 55 // 10,000+ experience donated. *'Officer' = Hand-picked according to loyalty, devotion, and compatibility with the guild's ideals Perceptor *'Collects:' Items only *'Spells:' Hurricane (range + no LoS required) and Unbewitchment Rights *'On Approval' = No rights *'Servant' = No rights *'Defender' = Invite new members *'Manufacturer' = Invite new members // Change experience *'Treasurer' = Invite new members // Change experience // Collect items, kamas, and resources from a Perceptor *'Keeper' = Invite new members // Change experience // Collect items, kamas, and resources from a Perceptor // Place a Perceptor *'Officer' = Invite new members // Change experience // Collect items, kamas, and resources from a Perceptor // Place a Perceptor // Manage Rights Guild Website The guild website is to be constructed by Null, and will include many features such as a guild forum, guild information, goodies, guides, and a member list. The website is to be updated every week or so, and will be created A.S.A.P. Member List *'Null' (Rank: Leader) Level 45 (Class: Eniripsa's Hands) *'Knights' (Rank: Officer a.k.a. Co-Leader) Level 50 (Class: Eniripsa's Hands) *'WingsOfHell' (Rank: Defender) Level 47 (Class: Eniripsa's Hands) *'''-Phoenix-Guardian-''' (Rank: Defender) Level 33 (Class: Feca's Shield) *'Gurch' (Rank: Servant) Level 49 (Class: Ecaflip) *'Furai' (Rank: Servant) Level 30 (Class: Ecaflip) *'Zcaale' (Rank: Servant) Level 39 (Class: Enutrof's Fingers) *'Knightsbane' (Rank: On Approval) Level 77 (Class: Ecaflip) *'Kaminarikun' (Rank: On Approval) Level 41 (Class: Feca's Shield) *'GoldenQueenGalaxia' (Rank: On Approval) Level 60 (Class: Eniripsa's Hands) *'Baffler' (Rank: On Approval) Level 49 (Class: Ecaflip) List last updated 08/06/06 Still interested in joining? Do you feel like '''Supremacy' is the right guild for you? Message or e-mail Null (thelivingcurse@gmail.com) or KnightsWings (spikehead2590@aol.com) to inquire about your options. :)''